


Our Dearest Memories

by SuzukiChiyeko



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mild Sexual Content, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Sexual Humor, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzukiChiyeko/pseuds/SuzukiChiyeko
Summary: Misaki and Akihiko have been together for many years, and in those years, memories have been made. Not all memories are as pleasant, but they are all equally important to the both of them.A collection of fluffy, silly and pervy drabbles. Ratings range from G to M.





	1. A Fruity Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovebirds discuss what kind of fruit suits Misaki's personality, but Misaki is not happy about Akihiko's findings.
> 
> Rating: T ▪ Words: 606

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is the first fanfiction I have ever written. It's written from Akihiko's POV.

It all happened a few days ago, when Aikawa came over to pick up my manuscript. We were talking about Misaki – we do that very often; Aikawa seems to be extremely fond of him. Then, all of a sudden, she asked me a rather weird question.

_"Hey Usami-sensei, what kind of fruit is Misaki?" I looked at the redhead and took off my glasses._

_"Are you an idiot? Misaki is not a piece of fruit, he's a human being."_

_"I know that!" Aikawa yelled, obviously pissed off, "It's just something that came to me when you were telling me about that strawberry incident. I was trying to find a kind of fruit that fits Misaki's personality."_

_"That's simply the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Don't you have more useful things to think about, you crazy woman."_

_Aikawa had a thoughtful expression on her face, followed by an evil smile. "You're right," she started, "I don't have time to think about stuff like that, but you do. Since you've finished the manuscript, you have plenty of time to find it out." She rose from her seat and walked towards the door. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go see the printers now. Good luck and goodbye!"_

I rub my temples. God, I can't believe Aikawa has tricked me into that. To be honest, I don't really mind. It's kind of interesting and entertaining. Besides, it gives me a good reason to watch my cute little lover closely.

All of a sudden, a sweet voice speaks to me. "Usagi-san, dinner is ready!" Misaki takes off his mint green apron and sets the dining table. I simply stare at him, trying to find the answer to my editor's question.

"Uhm, Usagi-san? Is something the matter?"

"A peach," I mumble, but apparently the chocolate teen has heard me.

"What about peaches?"

"You're a peach, Misaki." Those beautiful emerald eyes stare back at me, giving me a sceptical look. "Are you feeling all right? You always say the craziest things after finishing a new novel. I bet you haven't slept for days." He sits down at the table and I join him.

"Aikawa asked me a question regarding fruit that matches your personality. I think you're a peach, because you're very soft."

"If you put it that way, I'd say I'm a strawberry," Misaki says softly. I smile at him and ruffle his hair. "I love strawberries," he continues.

"You like them because they're sweet and tasty, just like you." A beautiful blush covers the boy's creamy cheeks, making me smirk. "I guess you look like a strawberry as well."

"S-shut up!" Misaki pipes, clearly embarrassed and irritated.

I chuckle at his cuteness. "There's something I like much more than strawberries."

The chocolate teen tilts his head in confusion. "What would that be?"

"Bananas."

"Really? I never would've guessed."

I smirk, knowing that Misaki has no idea what I am talking about. He is still so innocent and naïve. I lean forward to whisper into my lover's ear. "I love bananas, especially your delicious banana."

As expected, the teen needs some time to think that one through, but eventually I notice that his face grows even redder, making him look like a ripe strawberry. "Y-you pervert! I can't believe you. Baka Usagi!" He almost falls of his chair as he tries to walk away, avoiding eye contact with me. A low chuckle escapes me. I can't help but think that Misaki is simply too cute for his own good.

_No matter what kind of fruit he is, he will always taste amazing. I just love my fruity little Misaki._


	2. What Lovers Share (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As lovers, Misaki and Akihiko share just about everything. Their emotions are no exception.
> 
> Rating: T ▪ Words: 542

Glancing at the clock, Akihiko sat on the couch next to his bear Suzuki-san. Misaki could be back any moment, either jumping around in joy or dragging himself inside with his head down in disappointment. Yes, Akihiko knew _exactly_ what Misaki felt.

“Here I am, being all nervous for him,” the author said softly, laughing to himself. A small smile played on his lips. “I hope he’s passed.”

About a year ago, Misaki proudly announced that he wanted to get a driver’s license. There was a lot of commotion as Akihiko insisted on bringing Misaki to his work, but due to deadlines and meetings Misaki was forced to take the train a lot more often.

However, the real problem was that Misaki had started to feel uncomfortable taking the train after being groped by a stranger several times. When Akihiko found out about this, he instantly accepted Misaki’s wishes and insisted on paying for his driving lessons. After some half-hearted protests, Misaki agreed.

Needless to say, Akihiko was nervous. In fact, the only time when he had been so nervous was when Misaki applied for a job at Marukawa Publishing. It both amused him and frustrated him that a brat—as he still called Misaki occasionally—could sweep him off his feet. Yet, he couldn’t deny that he had never been happier with anyone else.

He truly, undoubtedly, boundlessly loved that silly short brunet.

Just when Akihiko was about to check the time again, the door swung open. Akihiko remained seated in anticipation, even though he wanted to run over to Misaki and ask how things went. It wasn’t like him to be so interested in someone else’s matters, but Misaki wasn’t just ‘someone’.

“I’m home!” Misaki called in a plain voice, only making Akihiko more nervous about the result. As the chocolate haired male entered the living room, Akihiko finally managed to get up.

“So...how did it go?” ‘Please tell me you passed,’ Akihiko pleaded in his head.

Misaki tried to hide his emotions, staring at his lover with expressionless eyes. While it was partially to tease Akihiko, Misaki was just keeping quiet to process everything that had happened.

Finally, after three more minutes of staring at one another, Misaki’s lips formed into a smile. “I passed!” he exclaimed happily, almost jumping out of his skin as Akihiko pulled him into a tight embrace.

“Congratulations, Misaki.” Although Akihiko’s tone was calm and composed as usual, his heart was beating loudly in his chest in utter happiness. It was wonderful to share those feelings with someone he cared so much about.

“Thank you,” Misaki replied softly, still smiling as he buried his face into the man’s chest.

“You know, I still want to drive you every once in a while.”

Misaki pulled back and stared at Akihiko in disbelief. “Then what’s the point of me getting a driver’s license?”

“It was you who wanted that, not me.”

“Baka Usagi!”

As Misaki pouted cutely, Akihiko simply chuckled and ruffled his hair. He knew he would be yelled at for the rest of the day, but it was all worth it. Because, no matter how irritated Misaki tried to be, that tiny smile on his lips as he turned around would never go unnoticed.


	3. What Lovers Share (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after getting his driver's license, Misaki still won't drive. Luckily, Akihiko has just the solution for that.
> 
> Rating: T ▪ Words: 867

“Misaki, when are you finally going to drive?”

Looking up, the teen glanced at Akihiko, who was sitting on the couch with a newspaper. The man had a cigarette dangling from his lips as he studied his lover over the rim of his reading glasses.

“Why do you want me to drive so badly?” Misaki countered, “You didn’t want me to get my driver’s license in the first place.”

“No, I simply found it unnecessary since I can drive you anywhere. If it wasn’t for that pervert groping you on the train, I probably wouldn’t have agreed to it. Speaking of which, have you been bothered by any of those creeps lately?”

“Yes…one to be exact,” Misaki replied after a moment of thought.

Shocked by the answer, Akihiko shot up instantly and walked over to the kitchen quickly. “Really? Who was it?” he asked, speaking so fast that Misaki started to believe he’d had too much caffeine, “Do you know his name, by any chance?”

“Oh, I do believe that his name is Usami Akihiko.”

“Very funny,” Akihiko growled, “Don’t joke around like that; I was seriously thinking that someone on the train molested you.” Taking a deep breath, the novelist told his pounding heart to calm down. “Let’s not get off-topic now. You still haven’t explained to me why you refuse to drive. A driver’s license is useless if you’re not planning on taking the wheel, so what has made you change your mind?”

Putting down the plate and sponge he was holding in his hands, Misaki sighed and tore his eyes away from the man before him. Before he got his driver’s license, he was so excited about being able to drive, but he didn’t have the courage to do so. He wasn’t scared of the act of driving; the real issue was…

“The car…” he muttered as his soapy hands grasped the edge of the counter, “It’s because of the car.”

“What’s wrong with the car?” Akihiko asked in confusion.

“Isn’t it obvious? You own a red sports car that’s probably worth more than a year’s salary! I don’t want to go for a drive and accidentally wreck that ridiculously expensive car of yours.”

Akihiko shrugged indifferently. “I could just buy a new one if that happened,” he said indifferently. “It’s no big deal.”

Resisting the urge to slap Akihiko was hard, and Misaki had to close his eyes in order to compose his anger. Spending money carelessly had to be the worst habit Akihiko had, and it was also the one that caused the penthouse to overflow with bears and other things they didn’t need.

The discussion came to an end when Misaki left to go to work, leaving Akihiko alone for a couple of hours. Normally, the author hated being alone, but not this time. No, this time he was going to make good use of it.

* * *

Everything looked the same as usual when Misaki got back home, except for the fact that Akihiko wasn’t home. Dropping his bag on the couch, Misaki looked around the condo to find his lover, but to no avail. Placing his hands on his hips, he stared into the distance pensively.

“That’s strange, he never said he was going anywhere today,” Misaki muttered to himself.

“Are you looking for me?”

Spinning around on his heels, the teen saw Akihiko close the front door behind him. He walked in, approaching Misaki in large steps. The latter eyed him curiously.

“Where have you been?” he asked, “Did you have a meeting today?”

“No, but there’s something I’d like to show you,” Akihiko replied mysteriously, “It’s a surprise, so you’ll have to come with me if you want to find out what it is.”

To Misaki, Akihiko’s answer sounded extremely suspicious, yet it was also tempting. So, against his better judgment, he followed his lover outside and was led to the parking garage underneath the building. The moment they entered, he began to realize what the surprise was. Silently, they walked over to a relatively small, bright red car. It was the exact same color as Akihiko’s car, but definitely a different brand.

Akihiko turned around to face Misaki and fished keys out of his pocket. Taking Misaki’s wrist, he placed the keys in the palm of his hand. Emerald eyes stared at the small object in disbelief, then glanced up to meet Akihiko’s stare.

“How did you—”

“There’s always a way to get it done quickly.” As Akihiko said this, he smiled and rubbed the palm of Misaki’s hand affectionately. “Now you have your own car to drive in and it’s not an expensive one, so you don’t have to worry about damaging it.”

If it wasn’t for the fact that Misaki was happy beyond compare with the gift he’d received, he would’ve scolded Akihiko for spending money on him. Being mad at the author simply wasn’t possible at that point. Instead, Misaki smiled brightly and expressed his gratitude.

“Thank you…Usagi-san,” he said timidly, trying to keep the overwhelming emotions under control. Clenching the car keys in sheer determination, Misaki made a promise to himself to drive to work the next day in his very own car.


	4. Making Out in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the few things Akihiko loves about waking up in the morning is pouncing on his younger lover.
> 
> Rating: M ▪ Words: 944

To clear things up, I would like to point out that none of this is ever my fault. It’s Misaki’s, for being so foolish to wake me up so early in the morning, greeting me with that adorable face. Despite the frown decorating his features, I can always discover a tiny curve in his lips that indicates a smile. The sight is sweeter than honey, the taste of that mouth even sweeter.

As I grasp his arms and pull him into the bed, he yelps as though it’s the very first time I’m doing this to him. After all those years, you’d think he would have learned. In the back of my mind, a tiny voice speaks to me, telling me that Misaki is doing it on purpose to make me do these things to him.

The thought spurs me on. Who am I to decline such a tempting offer?

My lips leave a trail down his soft neck, his soft moans arousing me, encouraging me to continue. The sounds Misaki makes are like a reward to me; they’re just so sweet and longing. It makes me want to touch him all the more, even if that lovely mouth tells me to stop. I chuckle at the thought and bring my lips to Misaki’s.

In his innocence, my dear lover has no idea what he does to me.

The kiss connects our lips and I moan quietly at the softness welcoming me. Misaki’s lips are as soft as flower petals and moist as I run my tongue over them. He opens his mouth for me, slowly and reluctantly, but still voluntarily. Happiness wells up inside of me as his actions prove that he is becoming more accepting and willing regarding our relationship. Finally, after the years we’ve spent making out and making love, he has stopped fighting me.

“Mmnn…”

I smile into the kiss as that cute moan is trapped in my mouth, getting lost into oblivion while my tongue dances around in my lover’s mouth. Every inch of that hot cavern has been thoroughly explored by me, no longer holding any secrets. I know all of the sensitive spots in Misaki’s mouth by heart…and the ones on the rest of his body, too.

Speaking of his body, I suppose it’s time to play with him a bit more.

A barely audible whine comes from the brunet on top of me as I break the kiss, causing me to chuckle and stroke his cheek. His cheeks are painted pink, probably from both embarrassment and arousal. Orbs of mossy green gaze at me, the look in them urging me to continue. If I’ve learned anything from my relationship with Misaki, it’s that the eyes expose all of your secrets. No matter how much you try to hide something, a tiny glint of the truth will always be reflected in them.

Misaki has taught me all kinds of things, although I’m sure he is not aware of that. For one, he has taught me that love has no boundaries and no rules. When we first met, I never would have believed that the two of us would actually grow to like each other, let alone fall in love.

He also taught me that there’s more than meets the eye. His small, delicate and even fragile appearance completely masked his perseverance and strong personality. Misaki may not possess a lot of physical strength, but emotionally he is one of the strongest people I’ve ever met. Perhaps the reason why I love him so much is because I admire him in so many ways.

“Usagi-san?”

As my nickname reaches my ears, I realize that I haven’t been paying attention to Misaki, who is obviously waiting for me to touch him more. I grant his wish and let my hands slip inside his shirt, touching the skin underneath the irritating fabric.

Clothing has always been one of my greatest enemies. They are useless, only covering up parts of Misaki that I’ve already seen dozens of times. Actually, it doesn’t really matter; he will be out of those clothes soon enough.

I move my hands up to pull the annoying shirt over Misaki’s head and it comes off with ease. Misaki cocks his head to the side, obviously trying to avoid eye contact, but I won’t have that. Cupping his face with one hand, I force him to look at me before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. He kisses back carefully, whimpering as my lips move away again.

This kid really has to stop seducing me unintentionally or he will drive me insane.

Under my palms, I can feel Misaki’s body shiver. I’m not sure if it’s because of the cold or my touches, so I pull up the sheets and bring his body closer to mine. He nuzzles my chest and I let a chuckle escape me. For a grown man, Misaki is still hopelessly adorable. How can he blame me for calling him a kid if he acts like this?

As he shifts, Misaki brushes against my not-so-little friend, waking him up instantly. A smirk tugs at my lips and I begin to rub against Misaki, deliberately thrusting my hips so that he can feel how hard I am getting.

“Usagi-san!” he yells at me. The tone he uses amuses me.

“You’ve brought this upon yourself,” I reply with a purr, circling my fingers over his already hard nipples. My smirk widens when I hear my Misaki moan in defeat and then I pounce, getting rid of the clothes we are wearing and crawling on top of him.

At least there’s something fun about waking up.


	5. Reaching For the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only 3 in the afternoon, yet the stars had caught the attention of a curious passerby.
> 
> Rating: G ▪ Words: 937

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! My apologies for the lack of updates the past few weeks. It's been ridiculously warm here lately, so I tried to stay away from my computer as much as possible. 
> 
> Finding all of the drabbles for this story requires some searching, because I put them all in separate files. I'm not sure how many more drabbles there are going to be, but at least two more after this one.

Living with Akihiko wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world. He was messy, demanding and had the annoying habit of neglecting his responsibilities for the simple reason that he 'didn't feel like it'. Naturally, Misaki was more than grateful when Aikawa had stormed into the apartment earlier that day to threaten Akihiko with a fate worse than death if he didn't get to work right away. With only four more days until the deadline and two more chapters to write, he'd be in his office for quite some time.

It was Misaki's chance to get some of his chores done without his lover interrupting him. Cleaning and doing laundry weren't on his list of favorite pastime activities, but since he'd have to do it at some point he preferred carrying out his tasks in peace.

Although the day was far from over, he had already been quite productive. Every room in the penthouse, with the exception of Akihiko's office, was squeaky clean. The bed had been stripped and the bed linens were hanging outside to dry, along with some clean clothes. Suzuki-san sat at the left side of the sofa in the living room, his purple ribbon replaced by a red one. Misaki had managed to do all of that in only a few hours’ time. He was pretty proud of himself.

Before taking a well-deserved break, he made his way to the balcony to check on the laundry. It had been hanging out there for roughly three hours while he was cleaning, so he was certain most of it should be dry. After all, early summer was a time of warm days, and it happened to be particularly windy that day too.

He was about to open the door to the balcony when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Something strange had caught his attention. The clean laundry was moving back and forth gracefully as the wind blew, but one particular piece of clothing was moving with a different rhythm. It was one of his blue, starry socks.

Had it been the setting of some kind of horror or mystery movie, then Misaki would've presumed that his sock was possessed. That wasn't the case though, so the only plausible conclusion he could draw was that some kind of animal was tempering with his sock.

'I hope it isn't a rat,' he thought.

While Akihiko's penthouse was on the top floor, Misaki wasn't convinced there weren't any rats lurking nearby. According to some documentary on television, rats are so good at climbing that they can climb all the way up to your toilet bowl. After seeing that he had told Akihiko to keep the toilet lid down as much as possible. However, there were some things that were beyond his power. Those sneaky rodents could be hiding in any crack or hole and there was no way he could locate all of their possible hiding places.

As he looked at his wriggling sock again, a frown appeared on his face. Even if there was a rat on the top floor, how had it managed to get to the laundry? Did it just climb up and cross the clothes line to get to that one sock? He couldn't imagine why a rat would do such a thing. They were usually looking for food and he was certain his socks did not smell like that. Well, unless his feet smelled like moldy cheese.

Misaki scoffed at the thought. That description sounded like it was better fit for Akihiko's feet. The image of rats nibbling at Akihiko's toes in the middle of night crossed his mind, causing him to snort. He felt a little less reluctant to go outside and check his sock, but even so he proceeded cautiously. Sliding the door open, he walked onto the balcony with his gaze fixed on the clothes line.

Aside from the peculiar way of moving, there was nothing weird to see—not from that angle at least. Misaki decided to move along the edges of the balcony, keeping his distance until he'd figured out what was messing with his sock. From the right side, he spotted what appeared to be a tail, but not the kind of tail he'd expected. It was long, thin and black in color.

Seconds later, a tiny white head came into view. Black bead eyes stared back at him as the small creature's claws clutched his sock tightly. It was a long-tailed tit, a cute-looking bird commonly found in Japan. What wasn't very common, however, was seeing one all by itself.

Relieved and confused at the same time, Misaki smiled at the bird.

"Hey there, little guy," he said gently. "What are you doing all the way up here?"

The bird continued to stare at him for a little longer before he went back to pecking the sock. Something about the blue and white garment appeared to fascinate it. As adorable as it was, Misaki knew his sock would be ruined if he didn't do something soon. He couldn't resist looking a little longer though.

Eventually, he moved closer to the clothes line and the tit flew away as expected. The smile on his face did not fade as he put the dry clothes in a laundry basket. He'd have to wash his sock again, knowing that wild birds often carried many kinds of parasites, but he didn't mind.

He wanted to tell Akihiko about the visitor, but it would have to wait until the author had finished work. Besides, he had a feeling that his lover, as imaginative as he was, would not believe him.


	6. Fogged Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's better to keep your questions to yourself.
> 
> Rating: T ▪ Words: 375

“What are you doing?”

Akihiko pulled away from the mirror, fixing his gaze on the young man standing in the doorway. Misaki had crossed his arms and was staring at the other with a skeptical expression in his eyes. His gaze wandered off to the small spot of fog on the bathroom mirror momentarily, then returned to Akihiko’s eyes.

“Don’t you have a deadline to meet?” he asked sternly.

“I do,” Akihiko replied nonchalantly, “I’m actually doing research for my novel right now.”

“Is that so?”

When Akihiko nodded, Misaki frowned in disapproval. Leaning against the doorframe, he sighed loudly and tried his best to calm down. Dealing with Akihiko and his stupid antics could be so tiring sometimes; he didn’t understand how he always managed to put up with it.

Still, out of all the things Akihiko had done, this had to be the most ridiculous one yet.

“Why were you fogging up the glass?”

Akihiko shrugged. “I thought it looked funny,” he admitted shamelessly, as though it was the most natural thing in the world, “You should try it too.”

“No thanks. I’ve got more important things to do and so do you.”

The moment Misaki said that, a smirk decorated Akihiko’s handsome face. In large, graceful steps, the tall author approached him. The devilish glint in those deep lavender eyes made Misaki shudder. He suddenly got the feeling that he’d made a huge mistake.

“Why yes, Misaki,” Akihiko confirmed in a husky voice, “you most certainly do.”

Cold, strong hands grasped Misaki’s shoulders, keeping a tight grip on him while Akihiko leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“I need to know what it looks like when _your_ breath fogs up the glass.”

Misaki blinked several times, trying to figure out what that statement meant. Since Akihiko’s perverseness had been rubbing off on him, it took him only a few seconds to realize that the suggestive tone of his lover’s voice had a deeper meaning behind it. A bright shade of red colored his cheeks and he took a step back, but failed to make his escape as he was pushed against one of the cabinets.

That very moment, Misaki assured himself that he would never, ever come near a mirror again.


	7. Motivational Methods (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki is struggling to read one of Akihiko's English novels. If only he was better at understanding foreign languages.
> 
> Rating: T ▪ Words: 1,061

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even remember writing this, but according to my tablet it's from 2016, lol. That's what you get when you write stuff on multiple devices, I suppose. There's a sequel to this one too.

English, or any foreign language for that matter, was never Misaki's strong suit. The whole process of learning the alphabet, common phrases and grammar rules was such a pain in the ass. Being able to speak another language fluently sounded appealing, but getting to that point was an absolute nightmare.

He didn't give up though. Every day, he tried to improve his English by watching videos on the internet, reading short articles and stories and practicing pronunciation. In addition, Todo had helped him create flash cards with common words in the English language and corresponding pictures found on the internet. Using recognizable images as a way to learn and remember new words would be more effective than translating words from Japanese to English and vice versa, or so he had been told.

Even that method wasn't enough to help Misaki understand the language itself. While it had become a little easier to remember some of the words on the flash cards, he failed in reading a simple article without using a dictionary or some kind of translator. At the very least, he would've expected to have achieved an adequate vocabulary after five months of daily investment, but he hadn't.

The reason he made such an effort to get better at English was due to a novel by Akihiko, which was published three months prior. From what he'd heard from Aikawa, it was a novel inspired by the years of Akihiko's childhood. The story was set in England and referenced various aspects of the culture, so Akihiko wanted to write it exclusively in English. While it was likely to be published in Japanese eventually, the author didn't want to get involved in the process of translating it. He never explained why.

For Misaki, that novel wasn't just a novel; it was a source of information about a time in Akihiko's life they rarely talked about. Well, at least that's what he hoped.

So far, the endless staring at the words on the paper had gotten him nowhere. He was still on the first page, struggling with the playful ways Akihiko used to structure his sentences. Why couldn't he just write simple, short sentences? Compared to one paragraph of Akihiko's work, a news article was nothing.

With a groan, he tore his gaze away and looked at the ceiling. The times that curiosity had led him into making a stupid decision were impossible to count at that point. Part of him wanted to give up. There were many other things he could do on a Sunday—things that were a lot more meaningful than staring at a page all afternoon. Even so, he refused to give up. As hard as it was to stay focused, he had to keep pushing himself.

Suddenly, a door opened nearby, the sound of it catching Misaki's attention. When he turned his head, the sight of his lover dressed in a beige-colored shirt made for an unwanted distraction. Seeing Akihiko in casual attire always did the strangest things to his mind.

"Good morning."

"Good afternoon," Misaki corrected. "Slept in pretty good, huh?"

Akihiko shrugged. "I wanted to stay in bed longer, but something was missing." Those last words came out rather huskily. Misaki couldn't tell if it was because Akihiko had just woken up or because he was horny. For his own safety, he wasn't going to question it.

"You shouldn't sleep all day. It's a waste of time."

Moving closer to the couch where Misaki was seated, the author put an arm on the backrest so he could lean in. His face was close enough to Misaki's to kiss him, but he didn't make a move to do so. He just smiled.

"Am I seeing things or are you reading my latest novel?" Unlike usual, he didn't sound smug. Rather, there was a hint of affection and happiness in his voice, as though he was touched by Misaki's interest in his work.

Misaki glanced at the book, his face heating up. He realized that pretending to understand the words wasn't going to work as Akihiko could see straight through his lies, but it was embarrassing to admit that he had no idea what he was reading. Although acknowledging his weaknesses had gotten easier over the years, there were a few things he'd rather not say out loud in his lover's presence.

Sometimes though, speaking wasn't even necessary. In the time they'd spent together, Akihiko's ability to read him like an open book had improved significantly, and it was occasionally used when Misaki was reluctant to open up to him. This time was no different.

"You can't read it, can you?"

After a brief silence, Misaki sighed and shook his head. "I've really been trying, you know?" he mumbled irritably. "You just use so many fancy words that I've never seen before! What's the freaking point?"

Akihiko leaned back, his eyes fixed on the cover of the book.

"There are many, many words in a language. Authors tend to feel tempted to explore those words and their synonyms as much as they can. I, too, am guilty of that."

"Still, it's a nuisance..."

"No one else has ever complained about it before."

Misaki wasn't sure how to respond to that, feeling a twinge of annoyance as he detected mockery in Akihiko's reply. Of course those big words weren't a problem to someone who already mastered English at a young age. How was he supposed to explain that to a person who spoke at least four languages?

"They probably don't, because they know thousands of words in that language already."

Noticing the frown on Misaki's face, Akihiko gently ruffled his hair.

"How about this: you try to read the story to me as best you can. For every word you pronounce correctly, I'll kiss you."

Instantly, Misaki's cheeks turned red again. He wanted to believe Akihiko was only joking, but knowing him he was probably dead serious about it.

"T-that isn't n-necessary!"

"No, I insist. Learning something is more fun when there's a reward, don't you think?"

There was no time for Misaki to respond. Before he could say anything, Akihiko already sat down next to him, looping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer. It became evident to him that running away was no longer possible.

"All right, let's get started."

Misaki already regretted his decision.


	8. Motivational Methods (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The disappointing result of Akihiko's teaching methods leads to another idea, but will it actually help Misaki this time?
> 
> Rating: T ▪ Words: 860

To say that Akihiko was a bad teacher would be a lie. The man had proven the be quite capable of guiding Misaki through the process of understanding whatever he was supposed to learn, regardless of complexity, as he had done years ago. It took time, patience and persistence, but in the end it always paid off. It did not look like that was going to happen this time though. Four days of Akihiko's 'motivational' teachings had led to little to no improvement on Misaki's part. If the tutor could get away with kissing his pupil three times per sentence, it was way above average, much to Akihiko's disappointment.

He knew Misaki was giving it his all; he could see it in his eyes. That was why it felt so painful whenever he noticed the look of defeat on his lover's face when he messed up the pronunciation. Misaki clearly couldn't fully grasp the meaning of the words he was reading as he struggled reading even the easiest sentences. Not that they were that easy, but Akihiko hadn't expected him to have that much trouble with it.

"What the hell is this word even?" Misaki asked, frustrated, pointing at a specific word on the page he was attempting to read. "Im...immeh..."

"Immaculate. In this context, it means 'flawless'."

"Then why didn't you just use that instead?!"

Akihiko appeared unfazed by Misaki's outburst, but on the inside he was feeling a tad insecure. At times like these, he had to choose his words very carefully, showing signs of maturity and seriousness rather than to stick to his usual reaction, which mainly consisted of teasing and mockery. Surely, Misaki wouldn't appreciate it if he was just going to rub it in.

He wondered what he could do to make it less challenging.

"Would it help if I read the story for you?" he offered.

All of the irritation in Misaki's expression seemed to disappear, making room for surprise. He tore his gaze away from the book and stared at Akihiko. It looked like he wanted to respond, but wasn't sure what to say.

"Perhaps hearing what the words are supposed to sound like will make it easier to understand them. If I'm doing the talking, you won't have to worry about pronouncing everything properly, so you can focus on finding the meaning of a foreign word."

"That's...not a bad idea."

Pleased with the answer, Akihiko looked down at the book, clearing his throat before he started to read the story to Misaki.

"Despite the immaculate game of deception that his mother had been playing since the day he was born, the young boy managed to adopt a rational approach to his decision making, refusing himself to get swayed by his emotions. He did not want to have anything to do with her disingenuous ulterior motives."

The words rolled off his tongue like warm, sweet honey. Faint hints of an authentic British accent could be heard if one listened very closely, but that was only one of the many things about Akihiko's storytelling that could catch someone's attention. His voice sounded so smooth and he read every word with such ease that it was soothing to listen to.

Misaki gawked at him, mesmerized by what he was hearing. Only once or twice had he heard his lover talk in English before, but this was different from those times. His voice carried more emotion; he told the story as though he was reliving his childhood all over again, like all the feelings came swarming back in an instant.

There was more though. Misaki wasn't sure why, but he discovered that Akihiko sounded even more alluring now. It could never be revealed that it made him feel that way, for he was sure that the author would use it to his advantage. Just the thought of Akihiko hovering over him and whispering into his ear—

'Get a grip, self!' Misaki thought, even though he knew it was too late. His concentration was already completely gone. All he could bring himself to do was try to pay attention to what Akihiko was saying while staring at his mouth. He had a nice mouth.

Having reached the end of the page, Akihiko turned it and glanced at Misaki. As he noticed the distant look in his eyes, he cocked an eyebrow.

"So," he began, snapping the other out of his thoughts, "did you get all of that? You were so quiet."

"I-I, uhh..."

"Or were you too busy drooling over me?"

Misaki began to sputter, embarrassed by the accusation, but even more embarrassed that it was actually true. Well, perhaps the drooling part was a bit overdone. It didn't change the fact that he had to come up with some clever answer to get himself out of trouble.

That answer, however, didn't come; his mind was completely blank.

Akihiko smirked as he leaned in further, speaking softly. "My, I didn't know you liked listening to me that much. I'll remember that."

He didn't have to tell Misaki what he meant by that, because he already knew. It appeared that, once again, he had dug his own grave.


	9. At Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how tired Akihiko is at the end of the day, he will never be too tired for one of his nightly sessions with Misaki.
> 
> Rating: M ▪ Words: 410

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The was a challenge by a reader on FFN, which was to write a short story using only dialogue. I decided to try this for an 'adult' scene to see how it turned out.

"W-wait! You just came back from that interview! Shouldn't you get some sleep right now?"

"No can do, Misaki. I've been dying to get home to do this with you. Besides, you're still wide awake as well."

"Like hell I am!”

“Really now? Despite your words, _this_ part of you seems to have plenty of energy left. You’ve been waiting for me to come home, haven’t you?”

“Haa—Usagi-san…don’t touch there!”

“Where? Here?”

“Aaahhh…”

“You’re already this hard, huh? I simply can’t leave you in such a state, now can I? Let me take care of this for you.”

“Usagi-san, please…”

“Are you going to beg? I didn’t know you wanted this that badly.”

“No! I meant ‘please let me sleep’! It’s late and I’m tired.”

“In that case, you will be able to sleep even better after this. However, since you insist, I will make it quick this time.”

“What are you—aahh! S-stop, don’t move your finger!”

“So you say, yet your body is swallowing it right up.”

“Shut up! Don’t say embarrassing things, you perv—nhh!”

“How about another one? Ah, it slid right in. It seems like you’ve loosened up for me quite a bit.”

“Ahhh….no…mnnn…”

“What’s wrong? Does it feel too good? You’re all wet here.”

“Nhaa! Don’t touch that at the same time!”

“Why not? You can’t hold back anymore?”

“Haah…I’m going to—”

“It’s all right; go ahead and come.”

“Aaahhh! Usagi—”

“...Look at the mess you made.”

“Whose fault is that?!”

“For someone who’s tired, you sure yell a lot.”

“…Bastard.”

“You seem feisty tonight. Is it because you had to miss me the entire evening?”

“Don’t jump to such ridiculous conclusions, you arrogant—nhhh! W-wait, Usagi-san…ahh…go slower.”

“Let me go all the way in…”

“Mmnnn…”

“That’s right. Now, hold up your legs.”

“Aah! Usagi-san, you’re moving too fast! Slow down!”

“I promised that I would make it quick…”

“There’s no need to do it _this_ quick!”

“You’re getting hard again, so I suppose it isn’t as bad as you say. You mouth may lie, but this here…”

“Haa!”

“…is throbbing again. It looks like your body is very honest.”

“Nnhhh! Ah…I can’t…hold it in.”

“Misaki, I love you.”

“Aaah…haa! Oh God, Usagi-san!”

“Misaki!”

“Great, now the sheets are all sticky.”

“That’s not important at the moment. Just go get some rest, unless you’re up for another round.”

“P-pervert! Whatever…I’ll just have to do the laundry tomorrow. Goodnight.”

“Sweet dreams, Misaki.”


	10. The Smallest Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning that seems like any other, except for a small change which Akihiko can only treasure.
> 
> Rating: G ▪ Words: 307

The curtains could not prevent the bright sunlight from entering the bedroom, letting the traces of the morning sun through instead. It successfully elicited a displeased groan from a certain drowsy author, who rolled over to the side in hopes of escaping the light. Unfortunately, he was no match for the rays that cast themselves upon his face.

One day, he would win that battle and it would be all over.

Today was not that day.

Admitting defeat, Akihiko opened his eyes slightly and shot a death glare in the window’s direction. A lack of sleep wasn’t the problem; he just hated waking up in the morning. It only meant that he’d have to devote himself to responsibilities—something that he was never in the mood for. There was only one thing he wanted to devote himself to and that was his young lover, who had probably already fled to the kitchen.

Akihiko huffed in mild annoyance and was ready to close his eyes again when he realized that something was different. Wondering what it could be, he lay there, not even moving a muscle. After a few fleeting moments, the sound of soft breathing reached his ears.

‘It can’t be…’                         

Eyes widened in disbelief and the novelist rolled over onto his other side, only to be met with the sight of the innocent brunet sleeping next to him. Upon seeing this, Akihiko felt his eyes widen even more. He never thought that he’d catch a glimpse of Misaki’s sleeping face in the morning. Misaki _always_ woke up before him, no matter how tired he was, so it was truly a rare sight to behold.

For once, Misaki had decided to let his guard down.

With a weary smile and a look of earnest love in his eyes, Akihiko decided that he quite enjoyed the unannounced change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last drabble I could find on my pc and tablet. Thank you for sticking around despite the months it took for me to re-upload these 10 chapters. I hope you enjoyed reading them, even if most of these drabbles are just plain silly.


End file.
